Love Vs Worry
by ix3you
Summary: What does Jake do when he fears the worst out of his relationship with Miley? Will he break her heart for fear that she will get pregnant, and if so does she breaks his to get him back? Jiley, Moliver and soon, even some Loliver. UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 6!
1. The Breakup

**DISCLAIMER: Erm... no, I guess I don't own Hannah Montana. Drat? **

**  
(No POV)**

_Jake sat on Miley's bed waiting outside of her bathroom. Could this really be happening? Could the two lovebirds have their worst nightmare come true? They should have been more careful. They should have realized that they were both too young. _

_These thoughts ran through Jake's head over and over again, until they were interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door. Miley stepped out slowly with a very grimace look on her face._

_"Jake…" she says._

_"Miley?" replies Jake._

_"It's… it's…"_

_"Please, say it isn't so."_

_"It came out positive, Jake."_

_"That means, no, it couldn't be…"_

_"Yes, I'm pregnant."_

With sweat dripping down his face, Jake finds himself in his own bedroom, alone. It was only a nightmare. He had been having the same reoccurring dream ever since him and Miley got serious. He knew that every couple's number one fear was that one would become pregnant, but he never thought he would be worrying about it now.

After finishing his movie in Romania, he had been able to spend a lot more time with his girlfriend. They had been going out on many dates. However, they were so in love, and they couldn't stand being apart for one minute. The four-month period when the two were separated was almost unbearable.

Jake had to tell Miley his feelings, that he was so afraid for the both of them. What if Miley really did get pregnant? She was so young. Their relationship, and even lives would be ruined.

**(Jake climbs a tree to come upon Miley's bedroom window.)**

"Jake, what in the world are you doing here?," asks Miley, "It's 3 in the morning!"

"I have to talk to you", answers Jake.

"Is it so important that you had to run over here, climb a tree, and wake me up to tell me?"

"Yes, trust me."

"Alright, just don't get caught. What is the matter, Jakey?"

"I'm so afraid. Of everything."

"What are you so afraid of, Jake? You aren't afraid of anything."

"You would be surprised. But listen, you and me, we are just so close…"

"I know. Isn't it amazing? You are the first person that I am completely comfortable to be with."

"That's just it, Miley! I think we are getting too close."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Miley says loudly.

A voice is heard outside of Miley's bedroom, "Everything alright in there, Miles? I'm coming in!" It was her dad.

"Jake, you have to go! Just tell me tomorrow, we'll meet on the beach near Rico's at 7 am, okay?" said Miley, hurried.

"Okay, I love you Miley," said Jake.

The two shared a two-second peck on the lips, and he was gone.

**(The next morning on the beach near Rico's)**

"Jake!" Miley said excitedly. She ran to Jake, who was standing under the deck near Rico's Surf Shack. He outstretched his arms and grabbed Miley as she landed in them.

"I'm really sorry for what happened last night, my dad must have heard us talking. I got into bed right before he opened my bedroom door," explained Miley, "Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Jake placed his index and middle fingers under Miley's chin and gave her a romantic kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss started to get a bit more passionate.

Jake pulled away, "No, no, wait a minute, this isn't right".

"What's wrong?" asked Miley.

"This is what I was afraid of."

"You're afraid of kissing me?"

"No, not exactly. Like I was saying last night, we are so close, Miley. I care so much about you."

"I do too Jake, but I just don't understand what you're saying…"

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you so much, and you know that. We are falling for each other like dogs, and only one thing comes out of that."

"You're not making any sense, Jake," Miley said with a nervous giggle.

"We can't see each other anymore."

Miley stepped back, "What did you say?"

"I had a dream last night. I've actually been having this dream almost every night since I came back from Romania. I get you pregnant and our worlds come crashing down," Jake said, with a nervous shrivel in his voice.

"Oh come on, that would never happen!"

"How are you so sure? Like I've said a thousand times, we are so in love with each other. I don't want this to happen. Maybe when we are older we can start over. In the meantime…"

"IN THE MEANTIME WHAT?!" Miley shouted with extreme rage, "YOU'LL JUST SEE OTHER PEOPLE, WHILE I'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR HOWEVER MANY YEARS TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN? I CAN'T DO THAT, JAKE."

"Please, please don't get angry", Jake pleaded.

"It's too late for that. I can't believe you're doing this to me! You just can't take a risk, can you!?"

"Calm…"

"Yeah, yeah, 'Calm down, Miley, you're overreacting!' But I can't Jake, I'm in love with you, or at least I thought I was…" A single tear glided down her cheek.

"You are, you are! And I love you, too."

"I'm not so sure about that, Jake. Maybe we should take a break from each other. Permanently."

Miley quickly turned around on her heel and promptly stomped off. Jake wanted to go after her, but was having second thoughts about doing so. He wasn't sure why she was overreacting like this. On the other hand, maybe he was overreacting himself. It was ONLY a dream. However, he did know this for sure- it was too late now. She turned a corner and was out of his sight.

**So, this was my first story EVER on this site. Please, if you want to read more, read and review! Tell me what you think! Do I need to change anything in my writing style? Did it confuse you? Please, talk!**


	2. The Flame is on for Smokin' Oken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I would have a better chance of owning Sanjaya from American Idol. Whoa, random, lol.**

**(Miley's POV)**

So yeah, Jake just completely out of nowhere broke up with me. How could this happen? I thought we were the perfect couple. I was so angry with him when he broke it off, that I just stormed off. But why hasn't he come after me yet? That is what I thought he would do…

I open to the door to my beach house to find that no one was home. Weird, I was only gone for about 20 minutes. I need someone to talk to about this though… not like I would tell Jackson or my dad about it. I know; I'll call Lilly!

I took my cell out of my back pocket and began dialing Lilly's number.

"Hello?" answered a raspy, older-sounding voice. It must have been Lilly's mother.

"Hi, umm, this is Miley. Is Lilly there?" I said.

"Oh no, sorry Hun. She just left with her dad on some big father/daughter boating trip. She should be back by the end of this weekend."

"And she didn't bring her phone with her?"

"Nope, she must have forgotten it."

"Oh, alright. Thanks anyway Mrs. Truscott."

"You're welcome sweetie. Have a nice day!'

This was terrible. My best friend is gone the one day I need her the most. Who to call, who to call… Oliver? I couldn't talk to him about this kind of stuff. He would just be grossed out by the fact that Jake and I might have 'done it'. Oh, what the hell, I'm desperate.

"Hello?" answered Oliver.

"Oliver…" I said back.

"Oh hey Miles, what's up?"

"Will you come over? I have to talk about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just please, Oliver! I really need a shoulder to cry on."

"Alright, alright. I'll be right over."

**(Oliver's POV)**

Miley, the girl of my dreams, wants me to come over, to her house, just us, alone. Well, at least I think it will be just us. She would usually call Lilly to talk about "stuff", but just my luck, she is out of town. Don't get me wrong, Lilly is my best friend, but the thought of Miley and me alone excites me. It doesn't matter though, she is with Jake.

I walk up the steps to her extravagant beach house and look through the window. I see her sitting on the couch, with a big tissue box next to her. What, is she actually… crying? Oh no, she was being serious.

I open the door and say a loud "Hello?" but no answer. "Miley?"

"Oh, Oliver," she took a tissue, and wiped the tears from her eyes, "sit down please."

I took a seat next to her sulking body. No matter how miserable she looked, she was still the most beautiful girl in Malibu, no, on this planet, "Miles, what's wrong?"

"I must be the ugliest girl ever."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why else would Jake break up with me?"

A smile almost drifted across my face. No, no! Oliver, what is wrong with you? Sure, Miley was currently in the running to be on Smokin' Oken's right arm, but she was so upset, "There must have been a different reason."

"Well, there was. He told me that he was, oh, it's too embarrassing!"

"You can tell me anything, you know that," I put my hand onto her right arm and started rubbing it to let her know that I was there for her.

"He was afraid that he would get me pregnant."

I froze. What was I supposed to say? The thought of Jake getting her pregnant sickened me as well.

"Oliver? Man, I knew that I shouldn't have told you!" A tear jerked down her delicate cheek.

"No, please don't cry, Miley. I'm just shocked. What a stupid reason to dump the most beautiful girl in this world, the lucky sap…"

Whoa, did I just say those words? Did I just say that Jake was stupid, and even worse, that Miley was the most beautiful girl in the world?

**(Miley's POV)**

Oh wow, did Oliver just say that I think he just said? I must be imagining things. Oliver Oken thinks that I, Miley Stewart, am the most beautiful girl in the world. Does this mean he likes me? I may be a total hypocrite towards Jake for doing this, but I have to find out if this is true.

**(Oliver's POV)**

"He must have dumped me for a different reason. He was probably cheating on me and had to make up a good excuse to get rid of me!" Miley yelled. I took my index finger and gently wiped the tear that was still placed on her cheek. I guess she wasn't that shocked that I gave that comment.

"Thanks", she stared deep into my eyes. I definitely stared back. Her eyes were the perfect shade of blue and green. If I could, I would stare at them forever.

She turned her head, "Let's face it, no guy would want to date a girl like me".

"MILEY," I said loudly, "look at me…"

Her face turned around swiftly. It had a look of innocence, miraculous. She had no idea how much I wanted to touch it.

However, to my surprise, it was her perfectly shaped hand that cupped my cheek.

**(Miley's POV)**

My plan was simple, but dangerous. I could lose two friendships, Jake's and Oliver's, if things turned out wrong. But I had to take this risk. At least I could take risks, unlike Jake.

I placed my hand onto Oliver's cheek. He started to get a look of anticipation, like he knew what was coming, like he wanted something to happen.

"Miley?" he asked.

I only shushed him. I moved my face closer to his, and like I expected, he did the same. We were so close that I could feel him breathing through his nose. Right before we made contact, the door swung open, and it was the last person that I wanted to see,

"MILEY, _HOW COULD YOU_?"

**Alright, I updated! Sorry, I would have gotten it on eariler, but I wrote it last night, and then went to bed. The next day I had a half day at school, but I didn't get home until 5:30! Anyway, WHO COULD IT BE? You'll just have to wait and find out. R&R:)**

** -Grace**


	3. The Triangle Starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I will now jumped off a building, like that one loony lady did in Judging Amy –shiver-. **

**(Oliver's POV)**

I was so close to locking lips with her. Nothing should have stopped the moment from happening. Well, except for one thing…

"MILEY, _HOW COULD YOU_?" It was Lilly. **(A/N: NOT JAKE! ;o He'll come later on in the story. Promise.) **

Miley pulled her head back as fast as she could. "Oh, erm, Lilly, I thought you were with your dad," said Miley with a nervous stutter here and there.

Lilly didn't say anything. Silence rolled over the room for what seemed like an eternity, a time that could be spent "comforting" Miley. I glanced over at Lilly. She was wearing a very tiny khaki skirt, with a fishing vest over top. She must have been wearing a tank, because I saw no sleeve. But WOW. She looked drop-dead gorgeous for some reason. Hey, wasn't I just obsessing over Miley? Snap out of it, Oken!

**(Miley's POV)**

Okay, so I feel really stupid right now. Lilly just walked into the room and saw, well, you know what happened. It must have been so awkward for her, seeing her best friends like this. She probably feels like the odd man, I mean woman, out.

"Lilly, I know this must be really weird," I said.

Before I could say anything else, she started to talk, nay, yell, "Of course it's weird! My best friend is about to make a move on the guy I-"

**(Lilly's POV)**

Crap. I haven't told Miley that I like Oliver. Now I'm getting mad at her for no reason at all. I'm so stupid. No wonder Oliver hasn't paid attention to me in the past, what, ten years?

"The guy you… what?" Miley asked.

"The guy I…" I tried to think of an excuse, but I couldn't. Then I realized something. "Hey, what about Jake, you know, your boyfriend?"

"She broke up with him," Oliver answered.

"And you didn't tell me this?" I said. I started getting even angrier then before. Miley steals the man of my dreams, and she doesn't even tell me about her break-up? "You should have called!"

"Lilly, calm down. I tried to tell you, I really did, but you didn't have your cell phone. Your mom said that you were on a boating, or by the look of your clothing, fishing trip with your dad."

"Oh, right." Great, now I really feel like an idiot. "Listen, I'm sorry that I barged into you guys like this. I just came to tell you personally that my dad and I won't be back for another week or two. We decided to stay long than planned. He's outside waiting for me. I better go."

"Lilly, I'll tell you all about the break-up after you get back. It's a long story. Have a nice trip though!"

"Yeah, see you later," Oliver added.

"Bye." I got out of that door as quick as I could. My emotions were running wild. I was mad at Miley for two reasons. One, she breaks up with Jake after she's been going out with him for months, and then starts making out with another instantly. Talk about EASY. And two, that guy happened to be Oliver! I guess I didn't make my move quick enough.

**(Oliver's POV)**

As I saw those beautiful, golden locks flee out the door; my heart began to pound faster and faster. Whoa, am I starting to fall for my other best friend too? No, OLIVER! WE'VE GONE OVER THIS. YOU LOVE MILEY.

"Oliver," Miley whispered.

"Miley, I'm really really really sorry for all of this. Maybe I should just leave. Lilly was obviously upset about us, and I'm sure that you're still heart broken," I blurted out.

"Don't be ridiculous, she had no reason to be upset. And for a moment there, I forgot all about Jake."

"Really?"

"Of course. You're more of a catch then you think you are, you know."

"I am?"

"YES. Oliver, you are twice the man Jake ever was."

**(Miley's POV)**

I just want to slap myself in the face about 50 times right now. I am playing Oliver like a deck of cards, and I feel like such a skank. I need to see if he loves me though. If he does, he will do whatever I want. Every time I look at him even, I start to fall more and more for him.

I decided to take drastic measures. I took my hands and pushed his shoulders, resulting in him with his head on the armrest of the couch. He looked shocked beyond belief when I put my knees on each side of his legs.

"What's, what's going on?" he asked nervously.

"Admit it Oliver. You're crazy about me!" I yelled a little overdramatically.

**(Oliver's POV)**

I blurted the answer out as quickly as my heart let me. Oddly enough, it took a few seconds, seeming as though I wasn't sure about my feelings. But I was, I think.

"Yes."

She wrapped her hands around my head and instantly started kissing me as she massaged her fingers through my hair. Of course, me being the love-struck, teenage guy I am, kissed back. It was probably the most passionate kiss that I will share with someone for a long time.

This went on for about, I don't know, five minutes? We took short breaths here-and-there and continued on.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to shout out to the world that I loved Miley Stewart, and that my dream had finally come true.

"I LOVE YOU, LILLY TRUSCOTT." Oh Lord. What did I just say?

She pulled away, "What did you just say?"

She took the words right out of my mouth.

**Oh wow, I'm sorry. This is another short chapter, but it's midnight and I wanted to revise and get it posted by tomorrow. I pretty much hated writing this, because I despise Moliver with all my heart, but it had to be done. At least I got my sweet revenge at the end, OR DID I:o R&R pleaseee.**

**Newjileyfan: Well, yeah, I sort of destroyed Jiley at the beginning, but the whole point of the story is how it switches from one couple to the next, and you wonder, which one will it be at the very end? **

**Update should come quickly, I hope. I'll try to start tonight if I don't fall asleep while watching LOST.  
**

**-Grace**


	4. Heartbreak & A New Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Why do I even need to say it? The people who do actually own it would NOT be writing stories on here.**

**(Oliver's POV)**

"Oliver, answer me! What did you just say!" she stared at me with pure anger. I froze. Why did I just say that I loved _Lilly_? Okay, maybe I should start explaining, or come up with an excuse, or something!

"I… I… meant to say Miley, I'm swear!" I pleaded.

"Psst, uh-huh, right. Maybe you should just…" she paused, got up from my lap, and stood up.

"I should just what?"

"Leave. Now."

"Miley, come on now! You're the one who lead me on in the first place."

"Yeah, but how could you say that you loved Lilly!?"

"Look who's talking? You're the one who was making out with Jake wherever you went, and now you chuck him in the garbage, and start to like me, just like that?"

"That's different, and you know it." I thought she was about to cry, but she didn't.

"All the guy did was care about you, Mile. He was just looking out for what was best for you. That is what love is. Making your own sacrifices for the person you care about."

"You said that he was stupid, remember?" Darn, she got there.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't know what I was doing. I only said what made you happy. But that's what you always expect from people, isn't it? For them to make you happy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, yell, more like shouted. But I was getting pretty darn irate now.

"You didn't even give the guy a chance! You won't even give me a second chance! Instead of completely breaking it off from Jake, you could have maybe taken what he had to say into consideration for once! Just because you are teen pop-sensation Hannah Montana, doesn't mean you control everything." Wow, was that a little too harsh?

She kept on glaring at me. Then she closed her eyes. Her face started to turn scarlet. When she opened them, tears began to flow down like waterworks.

"Oh, Miley…" I tried to comfort her. I suddenly felt completely awful after what I had said to her.

"Oliver, I don't care if you stay here, go make love with Lilly, go beat up Jake, or anything. Just don't bother me, and don't EVER talk to me again." She started to walk away. I grabbed her arm. She thrust it away from me. As she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, I knew that from then on, my relationship with Miley was never going to be the same again.

**(Miley's POV)**

**(Miley's Bedroom)**

I can't believe Oliver just said all of those things. I'm so angry with him. How could he treat me like this?

How could I treat myself like this?

I was acting like a total slut, something a role model for millions of kids shouldn't be. Do I really think that any guy, even my best guy friend, would just do whatever I wanted? Oliver sure thinks so. Now I definitely need someone to talk to.

Just then, my cell phone beeped and vibrated.

**TEXT FROM LILLY**, my phone said.

Weird. I thought she was fishing with her dad, cell phone-less?

_Trip got cancelled cuz of bad weather. Want me 2 come over? Or would I be interrupting u and Oliver?_

_Lilly_

I sent her one back:

_Oliver left. Long story. Come over and I'll tell u everything that happened. Luvya._

_Miley_

The next one she sent me said that she would be over in about ten minutes. I decided to look over the banister and see if Oliver was still in the living room.

He wasn't.

I went down to the fridge and took out a pint of ice cream. It's the only cure for a broken heart, especially if it has been broken twice.

**Oliver's POV)**

I decided to head to the beach. Maybe I could think things through, about Miley, and _Lilly_. Have I really stopped loving Miley? Should I tell Lilly about my feelings towards her? Yes, the beach was a nice place to think things through.

Then I saw her coming right towards me.

**(Lilly's POV)**

I was rather bummed about the fishing trip, but I was glad at the same time. On the car ride home (we went to the lake, and then found out about the cancellation), I got time to think about why Miley had done what she did. Maybe she was hurt so badly inside that she just needed to know that somebody cared for her. I sure didn't help.

I texted her **(A/N: text her, texted her? Sorry, no idea.)**, and now I am on the way to her house. Apparently, Oliver left because they probably got into a fight of some sort. I figure that I will go over to her house, comfort her, and then maybe even tell her my feelings about Oliver.

However, when I saw Oliver walking down the street, opposite the direction of Miley's house. When I saw his shaggy brown hair and gorgeous eyes coming towards me, I completely forgot about going to Miley's.

"Lilly!" he yelled. He ran up to me and gave me a hug that lifted me off my feet, literally! I was a little shocked. Wasn't he just making out with Miley, now he is all over me?

"Umm, hey Oliver. What's up?" I asked, confused.

"I thought you were out of town!"

"Nahh, the trip got cancelled."

"Umm, Lilly…" he took my hand and started gliding his index finger across my palm. I wasn't sure why he was, but it sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah?"

"There's something that I have to tell you."

I got a little nervous, "What… what is it?"

"Well, I don't want to tell you here. Let's go down to the beach and talk."

I suddenly remembered that I had to get to Miley, "Oliver, can it wait? I really have to be somewhere and…"

"It'll only be a little bit." He now took his hand, cupped it with mine, and practically dragged me to the beach.

**(Oliver's POV)**

She was wearing the same khaki skirt since the last time I saw her, but her vest was off. I was wrong about what she was wearing underneath, though. She was wearing a white, strapless midriff that looked amazing on her. With the excitement of her actually being there, and how great she looked, I couldn't help but grab her up in my arms. That's it; I had to tell her how I felt. Taking her hand, we moved quickly to the beach. Well, I did, she just sort of stumbled along with me from behind.

When we got there, the sun was setting. The golden glow from the sun made Lilly's skin glow as well. She couldn't look any more perfect.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Lilly, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you. After you came into Miley's living room and saw us, you know, playing tonsil-hockey, I was completely embarrassed."

"You weren't the only one."

"You know, I first started kissing Miley because I couldn't help myself. When our lips first touched, I didn't feel anything. There was no spark. Except, I was caught up in the moment, oh, the passion!"

"So you've been dying to tell me that you had a great make-out session with Miley?"

"No, no. Let me finish. I was so caught up with everything, that I wanted to shout out to the world that I loved her, Miley Stewart. But instead…" I didn't want to say it.

"Instead what?" It was too late.

"I said the four most truest words that I will ever say, that came from my heart. I – LOVE – LILLY – TRUSCOTT."

**(Miley's POV)**

**(Miley's Bedroom, Again)**

When I got back upstairs with my ice cream, I laid down on my bed. I started thinking about all of the times when Jake came over. We would always just hang out here and watch movies together, when my dad wasn't home that is. It usually ended up with us not even catching the first five minutes, if you know where I'm coming from.

I rolled over to smell one of my pillows. The scent of Jake's shampoo still was present in the soft interior. It may have just been my imagination though.

"7:00 P.M." I said to myself. Wow, the day sure did fly by quickly.

I went into a daydreaming spell and when I awoke, it was 7:15. I decided to turn on the television. I flipped through every channel about ten times. Nothing.

11:00 o'clock came and went. That was it. Lilly had ditched me when I needed her most. I turned off the TV, went to the bathroom, and then climbed into bed, not even bothering to wash the make-up off my face, or brush my teeth for that matter.

**(Lilly's POV)**

I opened my eyes and looked at my watch. 8 A.M. "Too early", I thought.

I was about to fall back to sleep in the comfortable, unfamiliar bed, but then I felt someone turned over next to me.

It was Oliver.

Woohoo, Loliver! I love it! Sorry that this took me two nights to finish. So many potential cliff-hangers in this chapter, but you guys have been requesting for longer ones. Thank you SO MUCH all of you for the reviews by the way. It has really boosted my confidence, and I cannot wait to go further in the story.

**R&R! I love you all!**

**- Grace**


	5. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Yeah…**

**(Lilly's POV)**

I looked over at Oliver. He had his eyes closed, with a solemn expression on his face. Nevertheless, he looked so peaceful. After I studied about every crevice of his face, my eyes wondered lower down his body. Oh my… he doesn't have a shirt on.

His perfectly sculptured chest was inches away from me. I just wanted to lay my hand upon the shapely abs.

I wanted to look down lower. I was afraid. But when I did, I discovered that a sheet was covered over the rest of him. 'Darn it,' I thought to myself.

Wait, if Oliver was shirtless in bed with me, that means…

I looked down at myself.

Thank God.

I was not completely nude. I was wearing a cami. And when I uncovered myself, I discovered that my lower half was also clothed. Not by much though…

A loud sigh from an awaking Oliver startled me. I turned around and I saw his arms outstretched with his mouth wide open. When he opened his eyes, he froze.

**(Oliver's POV)**

I had quite a few good dreams that night. They were about Lilly, of course. Us getting in my bed, and being unclothed. Not all of the way though. There was passionate kissing involved, and a long conversation that had to do with our relationship from now on. How we would always love each other. How this moment was almost perfect.

When I awoke, I had realized that those were no dreams. They were real.

"Lilly?" I said, in a daze.

She only stared at me. I didn't want to repeat myself, so I laid my head back down again, and stared at her, Lilly Truscott, the love of my life that was nearly naked in my bed.

"Oliver, can you tell me what happened?" she finally answered. She laid down next to me, leaned her head on my shoulder, and laid her hand on my chest.

"I think we just slept with each other."

"Oh really. Well, thanks for informing me that."

We shared a light chuckle. She gave a big sigh and I saw her eyes closed, her head still on my shoulder and her hand still on my chest. I looked over at the clock; 8:15 A.M. Nobody would be up in the house yet.

Everything that happened the night before became very clear to me about thirty minutes later, after a lot of deep thinking.

**What happened (still Oliver's POV):**

_I told Lilly that I loved her. We shared a passionate kiss right there on the beach, about a thousand times more meaningful than the kisses I shared with Miley. Then we sat on the shoreline for a long time, until I took her hand and pulled her to my house. Making sure nobody saw, I pulled Lilly upstairs to my bedroom._

_"Oliver, what are you doing?" she laughed._

_I picked her light body up and gently laid it down on my bed. I kneeled down next to her and kissed her right there. She grabbed my face and that was when our tongues collided._

_"Why don't you get more comfortable, Oliver?" she said._

_I walked over to the other side of my bed and laid down next to her. We continued to kiss and she reached her hand up my shirt. I was guessing that she wanted me to take my shirt off, so I did._

_Soon, I notice that her shirt is off. I stopped kissing her._

_"I was getting really warm", she laughed._

But that's all that happened.

She awoke again, "Oliver, I'm really glad that we didn't do anything TOO epic".

"Hah, me too, but last night was still the best night of my life."

"Mine too."

**(Lilly's POV) **

My hand went up and down as Oliver breathed. I could hear his heartbeat. I wanted to be nowhere else in the world. But I had a strange feeling that maybe I shouldn't have been there.

Oh God, Miley.

"OLIVER!" I yelled.

"Lilly, shhh, you don't want to wake up the whole neighborhood, do you?" he said.

"You know when we saw each other in the street last night? You know, when you were coming from Miley's?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was going to her house because she had something to tell me. But I'm sure that it could have waited."

**(Oliver's POV)**

No. I'm sure that it couldn't have waited. Miley probably wanted to tell Lilly what I had said. Great. Now Miley is upset at me, she will soon be at Lilly too, and it's all my fault.

"No, Lilly. She won't understand," I said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "Of course she will."

"Listen, remembered when I told you that I loved you?"

"Mhmm."

"And remember who I told it to first?"

"Oh… right." She had an 'I'm-so-stupid' expression on her face. It was quite cute.

"Oliver, what am I supposed to do? I can't tell her where I was, or what I was doing."

"Don't tell her anything. I'll tell her that it was my entire fault. That I was keeping you from her," I pleaded.

"No way!" she yelled.

"She is already mad at me, Lilly. Please, let me."

"I don't want you to fight my battles for me. Let me figure this out, okay? Please," she said, a little irritated.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I understand, and I love you for caring."

"I love you too."

**(Miley's POV)**

The next morning, I was woken up by some lousy bird outside my window.

"Shut up!" I yelled in frustration. The bird flew away.

I looked over at the clock. It was 8:45 A.M; Lilly still hadn't shown up. Where the hell could that girl be?

I decided that I should just head over to Lilly's. After I got dressed, I walked over there.

I knocked on the door of the Truscott's home, and Lilly's mom opened it, a smile across her face.

"Oh hello Miley, dear!"

"Do you know where Lilly is?" I said without greeting her back.

"No, I thought she was with you."

I didn't want to worry Mrs. Truscott, so I lied, "Oh, yeah, I know. We were just, playing…. Hide-and-Seek. That's it. And I was just wondering if she hid here."

"Nope, you might want to try Oliver's though."

"Alright, thank you. Bye." I walked away. Where should I go now? I didn't want to head home, because it would just remind me of what happened the night before. However, the thought of Oliver just blurting out that he loved Lilly got me infuriated again.

Why would he do that, seriously? I got so angry that I kicked a trashcan that was sitting in the sidewalk ahead of me. A raccoon ran out, and I let out a loud scream of freight.

I couldn't take it. I headed towards Oliver's house. I was going to walk right up to his room, wake him up, and give him another piece of my mind.

I knocked on the door of the Oken's home. No one answered. I was on a role today with the whole rude-thing, so I just opened the door and walked in.

I walked up the steps to the second story. His room was right across the hall, about five steps away.

I took a small, quiet step, afraid that another Oken would wake up and find me.

I took another step.

And another.

And another.

I was only one step from his room. I could hear talking. Was Oliver talking in his sleep? No, I could hear another voice. A girl's. But not just any girl's. It was Lilly.

Quickly, I placed my hand on the doorknob, but didn't turn it. I didn't because I heard two sentences that completely tore my heart apart (again).

"I understand, and I love you for caring."

"I love you too."

Out of impulse, I turned the knob and swung the door open. There they were. My two so-called best friends, lying in bed together, half naked, sharing a kiss right in front of me. I didn't say anything. A tear glided down my cheek.

"Miley, what are you…" Oliver said, a look of total horror splattered on his face.

"Oh God," Lilly whispered.

**I'm so completely, from the bottom of my heart, sorry that I waited more than a week to write the next chapter! The night after I posted chapter four, I wrote the next one. It was about seven pages long. It was so bad though, so I deleted it. The next week I had a ton of tests and homework. I would have just stayed up late to write the story, but I couldn't think of anything, until today.**

**ANYWAY, please, R&R. Unless you completely hate me now, lol.**

**-Grace**

**P.S. I was going to post this last night too, but fanfic was broken, so I couldn't. Sorry again! **


	6. More Fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. All I own are my own thoughts, feelings, emotions, and keyboard. :)**

**(Lilly's POV)**

"Oh God," I whispered to myself. I could see the tear flow down Miley's cheek. I was really in for it this time.

"Miley, it's all my fault," said Oliver. Ugh, just what I told him not to say!

"Oliver!" I yelled in rage.

"Oh, it's all your fault, huh?" said Miley, "I don't believe…"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Oliver's mom stood right behind Miley. Miley turned around, put her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath, and stepped back. She went far enough back so that she sat down on Oliver's bed. I held the sheets that covered my body up close.

Another door in the hallway opened, and Oliver's brother, Matt came out. **(A/N: Sorry, I have no idea if Oliver really has a brother or not.) **Matt was an upcoming senior in high school, who looked just like an older version of Oliver.

He walked over to his mother. Oh great. Now Oliver's hot brother was going to see me like this too?

"Wow, little brother. I didn't knew that you had it in you," Matt said, laughing.

"Matt, go back to your room. I have to talk to these three alone," his mother told him.

"Mrs. Oken, Miley had nothing to do with this," I told her, trying to save my best friend from some major embarrassment, "she just got here."

"Fine. Miley, would you please go downstairs and sit in the living room? I'll want to call your father and assure him that you're okay," Mrs. Oken told her.

"My father isn't home," Miley said, "he's out of town for a little while. It is just my brother and me."

"Alright, please sit downstairs anyway," Mrs. Oken replied.

"Come on Miley, I'll walk you down," said Matt.

**(Miley's POV)**

I got up from the bed, "Do I really need an escort?"

Sure, Matt was hot as Hhell, but I was not in the mood for any guys, if you couldn't have guessed.

Matt and Mrs. Oken stepped to the side, and I walked out of the room without looking back. I walked across the hallway, down the stairs, and plopped myself onto the couch. It only took a few seconds before I burst into tears. I placed my head against the armrest, trying to contain myself. Just then, a heavy hand was upon my shoulder.

"Awe now, don't cry," the deep voice told me, it was Matt.

"Matt, what do you want?" I said while wiping a tear with my sleeve.

"I'm just trying to comfort you," he sat on the couch next to me. I was still breathing heavily, like a sobbing fool. I was so embarrassed that I covered my face with my hands.

"Come here," he said. He wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me closer. I didn't resist. My forehead rested on his shoulder and I started to calm down. He started to rub my back very slowly.

"So, do you want to fill me in?" he asked.

"Well, I broke up with my boyfriend, Jake, and…"

"The _Zombie Slayer_?" he interrupted.

"Yeah. Anyway, last night Oliver came over to comfort me, and then he told me he loved Lilly. Then he just left me there, so I called Lilly to come over. She didn't come. I left my house this morning, went into Oliver's bedroom, and there they were."

Why did I just say that, to Matt? Well, it was still nice to get all of it off my chest.

"What a jerk," Matt said. "And Lilly too."

"You're not making me feel any better, Matt." I looked up at him and laughed. Wait, why was I laughing? This was NO laughing matter!

We stared at each other for a few seconds, and then he kissed me on the forehead gently. Confused, I just laid my head back down on his shoulder, still feeling his hand rub against my back.

There was a knock on the door, "Hello? Anyone home?" The voice sounded so familiar.

"Come in!" Matt yelled.

I didn't look when I door opened.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

**(Oliver's POV)**

Total Hell, my mom is going to talk to Lilly and me about, well, what we _did_.

"What's wrong with you two!?" my mom yelled. Lilly and I were on the edge of the bed by now, sitting normally. She looked down and started rubbing her foot against mine. This must have been so uncomfortable for her.

"Well?" she asked again.

"Mom, can't you just talk to me?" I asked out of desperation.

"No," she said, "Lilly, do you know what you've gotten yourself into?" Lilly kept on staring at our feet.

"Yes Mrs. Oken, I was perfectly aware of what was going on," Lilly said to my amazement, "Can I go? My mom is probably wondering where I am now."

"Fine. I'm going to call your mother, though. You two just keep your butts planted on this bed until I get back," my mom told us, "then you can leave, Lilly. But I'll want to talk some more with you, Oliver."

"K," I replied. She stared at us from the doorway for about five seconds, and then left.

"Lilly, I'm sorry that we got caught like this," I said.

"Let's go," Lilly said.

"What?"

"Like I want to go home to my mother and get myself killed! Let's just climb out the window."

"We're on the second story."

"Oh," she stood up, walked down the hallway, and stared down the steps.

"Follow me," she walked back over to me and took my hand. I obeyed and followed her down the steps quietly. To my surprise, Jake was in the living room.

"… and what are you guys doing upstairs?" Jake asked.

"Shh…" Lilly whispered quietly.

"This is getting a little weird. Why is everyone at Oliver's house?" Jake questioned.

"Shut it, Jake," I said, "I don't want my mom to catch us. She's in the kitchen on the telephone."

**(Matt's POV)**

So now what? I'm falling for my brother's best friend, her ex-boyfriend comes in on us, and my brother and his lover are trying to sneak out. Should I help them? Should I try to patch things up with Miley and her ex?

"All of you leave," I said, "I'll distract my mom if she tries to come out."

"Why do I have to leave?" asked Miley, glaring at Oliver and Lilly. I also knew that Miley was angry with the two lovers. She had to leave. She couldn't work things out in the house with my mom here.

"Because," I said. I gave her a light pat on her back and she stood up.

"Fine," she said in a growling tone.

Oliver, Lilly, Jake, and Miley all walked out the door, and quietly shut it behind them. I heard my mother's footsteps coming toward the room, so I pretended to be asleep.

"MATT? Where did Miley go?" she ran up the steps and looked toward Oliver's room, "And Oliver and Lilly!"

"I don't know, ma, I must have just dozed off."

**(Lilly's POV)**

Thank God for Matt. Now, Miley.

"Miley, I just want to---"

"What?" she interrupted, "Apologize? Saying 'sorry' just isn't going to cut it."

"Oh come on Miley," Oliver said, "don't be mad at her. I was the one who walked out on you. I was the one who stopped Lilly in the street when she was heading over to your house. I was the one that brought her to my room and I was the one that got her to sleep with me."

" 'Got her to sleep with me'? " I said, "Is this all a joke?"

"No, no!" he yelled. After that, I ignored what he had said. I didn't want to be mad at him.

Jake just stood there, until he finally said something.

"Could somebody fill me in, please?"

**(Miley's POV)**

"Long story short. You dumped me. I wanted to call Lilly but she wasn't home, so I called Oliver. He came over and we kissed a few times. Lilly catches us, but then leaves. He admits he loves Lilly. He leaves me all by myself. I call Lilly so I could have a shoulder to cry on. She never comes. The next morning I go to Oliver's and I find them in bed with each other." I wonder how many times I will have to tell that story.

"How about you and Matt?" Jake asked.

"MATT?" Oliver and Lilly said in unisen, mouths wide open.

"What about Matt?" I said, confused.

"He was all over you on the couch," Jake answered.

"Hardly!" I said, "I was upset and he comforted me is all."

"Matt is hardly the kind of guy who would just comfort his brother's friend," said Oliver, "unless he liked you or something."

"I doubt it," said Lilly. What did she just say to me?

"Why do you doubt it?" I said.

"He is way older than you, Miley," answered Lilly.

"You're just jealous that I can get an older guy, and all you can get is Oliver." Why did I just say that?

Oliver looked down. Lilly grabbed his arm, "Let's go."

The two of them walked away. I didn't want them too, but I just stood there and watched them. I didn't go after them. I didn't call out their name. Tears began to roll down from my eyes.

"Miley?" Jake asked, concerned.

I turned around and walked quickly to Jake. He outstretched his arms and gave me the warmest, most perfect hug.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

He unwrapped his arms, and then put one around my shoulder and held me close. We walked towards the direction of my house.

"Miley, I came to Oliver's because you weren't at your house," he said, "I wanted to apologize."

I sniffed, "for what?"

"For ever letting you go."

**Good? Bad? Sorry again for the delay. I was waiting for 50 reviews but I guess 48 is close enough. But boost it up! **

**Oh, and this won't be updated for awhile, because I'm going to Florida and I won't be back until the 11th. Yay for spring break!**

**- Grace**


End file.
